S- class fight begins!
by saggitaria
Summary: the new s- class trials are here and the nominees, are what Natsu says " all fired up!" who would obtain the s- class title? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day everyone in fairy tail waited for, the day of the result announcements of the S-class trial exams!

Everyone was gathered. The results of the tenrou s- class trials were never told, but today, a new s- class mage will be in the guild.

"Cana,I am sure it's gonna be you! You went to the grave, we are the only one's who reached" said Lucy.

"yup, I even have my speech ready! Wanna listen?" asked Cana.

"No-" lucy said but was interfered by..

"dear all! I love ya! I knew I was gonna be s- class, so bow down to me and bring the booze!" said Cana

"what was that?"

"my speech, how was it" asked Cana

Lucy just sweat-dropped and said nothing.

"give me some credit, I am not a wierd and noisy bookworm like you" said Cana looking at the stage on which the master and the s-class wizards will be on shortly.

"I am not noi-" "shut up, they're comin" interfered Cana. She was right, they were coming on stage, the master went a bit overboard with the expenses, smoke machine and mini do you expect from the Fairy tail's master.

The crowd went wild when all the s-class mages appeared, Master was in the middle, in the left, Laxus and Mira, in right, it was Guildarts and Erza.

Natsu and Gray were extra hyped, both of them were jumping up and down, one was blowing fire while the other was shooting ice blades all around.

"Silence!" said the master and they were still jumping and the crowd was still screamin. Master whispered something to Laxus and Bam! Natsu and Gray were electrocuted and the crowd went silent.

"Good, now listen up! During the tenrou exams, the exams were discontinued in the middle, but, one person completed the given task before the discontinuation. And that person was….." it was obvious who it was….

"Cana Alberona!" said Guildarts and Cana went on stage, somehow, her dress changed into a green and brown gown.

"Thank you! Thank you people! Love you all, love you lucy! Come on Lucy come up!" said Cana.

"w-what!? No" stuttered Lucy.

"just come up" said Erza with a smile, she went on stage and the crowd was cheering them on, they chanted Cana and Lucy.

"this girl is awesome! She found the grave all by herself!" said Cana.

"that's my Cana chan, she's very selfless, look how kind she is!" said Guildarts hugging Cana. Cana just let him hug her, unlike all the other times.

Everyone congratulated Cana, but…

"HOLD IT!" yelled Natsu, celebrations stopped.

"what Natsu?" asked Masterr.

"Lucy has a super brain! She figures everything out fast! It's cheating!" said Natsu.

"it''s not my fault both you and your partner has zero brains" said Cana.

"Don't fight you idiots, the announcements aren't over yet" said Laxus.

"they aren't, what's left?" asked Lucy.

"you'll see" said Laxus. Lucy went off stage and tried to control natsu'sidioticness.

"yup, shut up! Now for the new s- class trials nominees!"

"New s-class nominees!?" said Natsu lucy and Happy together.

"the nominees will be announced by Guildarts and Laxus" said Master.

"Allright listen up! The nominees are… Natsu Dragneel!"

"yosh! This time, I'm S-class!"said Natsu.

"I am sure gona help you this time! We're gonna make it!"

Laxus continued" Gray Fullbuster!"

"I'm gonna kick flame brains butt! Get ready to lose!"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"I will be a MAN! I will be S-CLASS!"

'Shut up with your man!" said evergreen.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"Gihee, it's finally my turn, Lilly"

"make me proud, Gajeel"

"Juvia Lockser!"

"I want to withdraw, Juvia, will forever remain by Gray- Sama' side!"

"Juvia, Gray told he wants to marry an s-class mage" said Erza.

"I will defeat all of you! And become Gray- sama's S- class wife!"

"that transition was fast" said Mira.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Second time!?"

"that's our Levy!" said Jet and Droy.

"Freed Justine!"

"I will not Fail Laxus! I will make raijinshu proud!"

"do your best, Freed!" said Laxus.

"And Lucy Heartfillia!"

"MEE!?" yelled Lucy.

"why me? I am a newbie! I think you got it wrong!" protested Lucy.

"Lucy, you are strong, you deserve this!" said Natsu.

" Aye! Even though you are weirdo, you are strong and smart and you could destroy the others with your noisy screams and lucy kicks!" said Happy.

"is that supposed to be a compliment" asked Lucy.

"this time, we've prepared a little show for you people to the reason why they were selected" said Gildarts

"I and Erza will be guiding you! Sit back and Enjoy!" said Mira.

A giant screen appeared with pictures of all the nominees, everyone looked awesome.

The first picture was Natsu's.

"Natsu was nominated because he is strong physically and has confidence in his strength. He is able to plan fight strategies during the fight and is able to asses the enemy's weakness, all but a bit slowly" said Mirajane.

"He will improve in his strategies in the future missions. Confidence ina fight is very important, strength is always secondary. Natsu has confidence. With all these reasons Natsu was selected as an s- class nominee" said Erza.

Next came Gray's picture. Juvia was drooling and had hearts in her eyes.

"Gray has both brains and Brawns. He is quick and cunning, he is able to trick his enemies and easily get through and win a battle. He takes sometime to asses the enemy at the starting of a battle which is bit of a weakness" said Mira.

"he depends on his friends, therefore, his individual fighting skills needs a little brush up, he will get a hold of it eventually" said Erza.

Next was the picture of Elfman.

"Elfman is strong, ut he depends too much on muscle strength, creating strategies is vital" said Mira.

"most of the s- class missions need physical strength, but thinking through things is important, he needs to stop underestimating himself in fights. But, when he is determined, he gets stronger than expected" said Erza.

Now came Gajeel's picture.

"Gajeel is strong, he is confident and daring, he asses's his enemies fast, quick with his moves. He was a former s- class mage" said Mira.

"he is strong, but, he gets a bit ahead of himself, never underestimate yourself, at the same time never overestimate yourself, Gajeel should learn that in time when he see's stronger enemies" said Erza.

Freed's picture was on screen.

"Freed is smart, he mostly uses traps, physical fights are his weakness's"

Juvia was next.

"Juvia is strong and intelligent, she just needs to polish up a bit, she will be all right" said Mira

"I have seen juvia fight, she reveals her true strength only to her enemies, she was a former s- class mage like gajeel" said Erza.

Levy's picture came

"Levy is smart enough to get through any kind of enemy, her strength is also never to be underestimated. She is quick and takes advantage of her surrounding situation" said Mira

"she depends too much on strategies, but, it's good it nevr let's her down. She shouldn't depend too much on one thing" said erza.

And finally came a picture of lucy.

"Lucy has her brains and brawns, she easily asses's situation, she is quick and very resourcefull. During missions, resourcefulness is important."

"she is smart and strong, that we know, but she needs confidence, it's a necessity" said Erza.

"with this, the assessments of strength is ver. The trials will be held in 2 months time. During this time don't go anywhere near the guild nominees. You will be staying at the guild resort for training. The competitions will be held in pairs. The nominees should choose a partner among themselves. All the best! You guys will meetup with me tomorrow with your stuff packed in hargeon port" said Master and he went away.

The nominees sat in one table along with s- class mages.

"so who are you guys partenering with?" asked Lissana w just arrived.

"I don't know, lissana, it's obviously not gray"

"why?" asked Lissana.

"Juvia will murder me painfully"

"partner up with me Lucy, it would be the usual team!" said Natsu.

"oh Natsu, don't wanna stay away from Lucy? Your so cute" said Lissana.

"well, I guess you' re right, we can make it if we are used to being team" said Lucy.

"so team N.L.H is back!"

"Aye! With me as the leader! Natsu as the second command and lucy as the maid. We are.. the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" said Happy.

"Happy, first of all the H in NLH is not coming, and second of all, I AM NOT A MAID YOU STUPID CAT!" yelled lucy.

"why is H not coming?" asked Natsu.

"Because happy is not your partner or an s- class nominee, so he should stay at the guild" said Erza.

"Don't worry natsu- san, I and charle will take care of Happy when you are gone" said Wendy.

"Thanks! I'll give you his diet schedule. He needs to go to the vet this month too" said Lucy.

"Lucy, how do you know so much about happy?" asked Lissana.

"Natsu doesn't take good care of him, happy is just a kid, he needs a healthy diet, I took the responsibility of taking care of Happy, me and Natsu share th schedule" said Lucy.

Lissana was staring at them.

"Natsu stand over there, Lucy, stand next to him, Happy, fly in the middle and all smile!" said Lissana

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"Just shut up and do it" said Lissana pushing them together. She stared at them in the position they were, Mira and Levy were also staring at them, suddenly lissana said.

"your like a family! Natsu is the dad, lucy is the mom ad happ is the kid"

"we are not!" said Both Natsu and Lucy together.

"well I think you' re my mommy and daddy" said Happy.

" no time for nonsense, first team is decided, so who are you with Levy chan?" asked Lucy.

"juvia and gray are out. Elman's and my magic are complete opposites, Gajeel is a obvious no"

"what do you mean obvious no?" asked Gajeel.

"you are a complete idiot who doesn't know a thing about teamwork! Why would I choose you?" elled Levy.

"you did last time!"

"you forced me to!"

"we still made a good team!"

"you want to form a team with me?" asked Levy.

"well yeah, kinda, I need a nerd to track out all traps and experiment things"

"so I am your lab rat!"

"not a rat!" said Gajeel.

"good, you learned some manners" said Levy.

"I didn't finish my sentence, nota rat, a shrimp" said Gajeel.

"shut up dog!"

"GRRRRRR!" growled both of them.

"Sorry Levy, I will not be able team up with you, Elfman has chosen me as partner" said Freed.

"This is bad! I am forming a team with that!?" asked Levy and those 2 continued fighting.

"Juvia and Gray- sama will form a team!" said Juvia.

"yeah, ice and water is a good combination" said Gray and Juvia got lost in her fantasies.

"So these are the official teams. I think you better start packing up for tomorrow" said Mira.

"yeah" said Lucy and they were all out the guild.

_At lucy's house_

It had a been a while since she reached home, Lucy was packing all of her stuff. Though she was shocked to learn she was chosen for the s- class trials, she was also happy she could finally make her mom proud.

"clothes check, food check, extra towel check, extra clothes check, swim suit check, diary check. All the packing is over, now for protecting my house!"

"YO!"

"thief!" yelled Lucy and did her lucy kick!

"ouch Lucy, your kicks got stronger" said Natsu.

"there's a mark on your face Natsu" said Happy.

"what are you morons doing here?" asked Lucy.

"we finished packing and got bored"

"you came to my house to play" said Lucy.

"exactly" said Happy and went into the kitchen.

"how about I come to your house, it would be nice to see your house again" said Lucy.

"allright then, let's go!" said Natsu and Lucy was dragged out of her house.

_Natsu's place_

"what is this mess!" screamed lucy. They were in natsu's house.

"Mess?" asked Natsu.

"I guess I am cleaning again" said Lucy.

"oh yeah, by the way, thank you for cleaning my house before, it was a nice gift for my birthday" said Natsu.

"that was your birthday?" asked Lucy.

"yup, the day I first joned the guild!" said Natsu.

"let's get to work you 2!" said Happy.

3 HOURS LATER

" All done, look how clean it is now, I want it to be like this from now on" said Lucy.

"yes ma'am!"

"let me see your luggage then" said Lucy

"oh it's there" said Natsu pointing to 2 big luggages,

Once again, lucy was disappointed.

"Give me a paper" said lucy and happy gave one to her.

Lucy took out a pen and made a list,

"tis list has all the things you need to pack, I will help you" said Lucy and they started packing.

"keep in the clothes over there, keep your toys and pencils over here" said Lucy and they were done packing.

"wait, what about space for happy?" asked Natsu

"what?"

"Happy will be hiding in the luggage." Said Natsu.

"that's a HUGE no!" said Lucy

"pleade"

"No"

"come on!"

"nope, nada"

"please!"

"lalalala, I am not listening"

"okay the" said Natsu sadly

"it's only 2 months, you need to do this, don't you wanna get strong and see igneel?"

"yeah"

"then cheer up" said Lucy.

Lucy went to her house after that little talk and went to her house. She still couldn't believe that she got selected for the s- class trials.

_The next day. Hargeon port_

Everyone was revved up and on their way to the port. Lucy and Levy were the first to be there before master and the s- class mages. In 2 hours, the rest of the participants came. Natsu and gajeel were the last to come.

"now that everyone is here, I am telling you the rules and regulations of the exams" said master and continued

" we are going to the resort for training before the exams. The exams will be held 2 months later in the guild. The rules will be explained then. For the training camp, you can choose one of the s- class mages as your mentor. You can also take outside help, but you have to choose a mentor. We will be going to our guild's private beach. The first day is for relaxation and decision making, for choosing your mentor.

Have fun and best of luck. Now, board on the ship" said master and they went in. the moment the ship started moving, Natsu and Gajeel were out.

"Lu- chan, Gajeel is embarrassing" said Levy.

"It's pathetic really. That's why I told virgo to get troia"

"what do you mean 'get troia'"

"virgo has some motion sickness tablets" said Lucy

"lucky you, you can practically get everything from virgo"

"Natsu, Gajeel, get over here, I have some troia over here" said Lucy and the went to her in a flash. The moment they took the tablet….

"I'M FREE!" yelled Natsu and Gajeel.

"transportation is fun when you don't have motion sickness. This is awesome!" said Natsu.

"Bunny girl, give another 100 like these" said Gajeel.

"Pay up"

"How much?"

"that, Levy- chan will decide, Le- chan, it's all up to you" said Lucy and went away. Levy had real torturous punishments as payment for the tablets.

"welcome to hell, Gajeel kun" said Levy

"what monster have I created" asked Lucy to herself.

The ride on the ship was for 1 hour. They didn't do much, just talking and playing and fighting(this part is only valid for gray, gajeel, and Natsu).

"This is it people. Welcome to heaven" said Cana.

"I think I'm gonna cry, this is truly manly!" said Elfman.

"this is amazing. I never knew that we had this" said Freed.

"juvia is so hapy that this is the place were Juvia and Gry- sama'sHoneymoon will be"

"the rest of the gang fell flat to the beach sand. The resort was HUGE, there was a really pretty garden surrounding it.

"this is just half of it. Wait till you see what's inside" said Laxus.

INSIDE THE RESORT

The lobby was neat and there was no one there except for the new arrivals.

"Fairy paradise consists of 100 rooms. There is a training gym, an archive room for research, a little hotspring is behind, there is also a cool drinks bar with all flavors of drinks, including fire, lightning and iron milkshakes of the finest, and there is a shopping centre inside. Take all the dress you want girls" said Master.

"perfect name, Fairy Paradise" said Levy.

"master forgot to mention that there are different flavors of cake" said Erza.

"I will show you around the clothes shop, there are even little figurines of all of us, it's so cute!" said Mira.

"I am heading to the bar" said Cana.

"I am going with cana for her protection" said Gildarts.

"no you're not, I am s- class, I can handle anything you throw at me" said Cana.

"but cana chaaaaan~"

"don't you, trust me daddy" asked Cana in the most sweetest voice possible.

"of course I do"

"okay then, I am off to the bar" said Cana and went in.

"that was really heartless" said Juvia.

"sit down on the couches everyone, there's still more to talk" said Gildarts.

Everyone took a seat.

" we told that you can choose one of the s- class mages as mentor, but your options are only limited to Laxus, Mirajane and Erza. Gildarts is too experienced and Cana is the opposite. Now, choose your mentor!" said Master.

"I am choosing Erza" SAID Lucy.

"w-why erza, how about mira or Laxus" asked Natsu.

"I already asked erza, and I am a holder type mage, she can teach me some requip"

"I am choosing Laxus, Lightning fire dragon mode needs more practice."

"Levy- chan, who are you choosing?" asked Lucy

"Erza, I have different types of pens, also, I am little skilled with a sword" said Levy

"you know how to use a sword!?" asked Natsu.

"yup" said Levy.

"but, won't the sword be to bi-" asked natsu but was interfered by Lucy's punch.

"what did you do that for?"asked Natsu.

"never, call her little, or something is too big for her, unless you have a death wish" whispered lucy.

"got it"

"icicle, elfman and rain woman are going with mirajane, freed is obviously with Laxus, Gajeel too" said Natsu.

"so your mentors are decided, go do whatever you want" said Gildarts.

"Lucy, Levy, Juvia, come with us" said Mira.

" so I guess it's just us guys" said Laxus.

WITH THE GIRLS

the girls stayed in the garden for a while and went to the shopping centre and the archive room, most of the time was spent in the shopping centre. By the time they finished, it was night.

"today was fun, let's go to the hall, I want to get some cake" said Erza

"ckae this late" asked Juvia.

"Cake is delicious anywhere, anytime" said Erza

"I am gonna get a-" lucy's sentence stopped when she saw the condition of the hall. So were all the other girls, why? You ask…. The guys were dead drunk.

Laxus was sitting in a corner, Gajeel and Gray were fighting about something, Elfman, Freed and Natsu weren't there, but the situation, was bad.

"what the hell happened?" asked Levy.

"I feel like I've seen this kind of situation before" said Lucy.

"Juvia thinks so too"

Where are Elfman, Natsu and Freed" asked Lucy.

"Luuucy- chan" came a voice which sounded a bit too much like Natsu's.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lulu- chan, I've been waiting for you for so long. Those seconds felt like years, without you, my life, was like the sea without water"

"Natsu, this is soo out of character for you, turn back into who you were before!" said Lucy.

"so, you don't like me now" said Natsu, sitting in a corner.

"no, no, I like you-"" then, let's ride off into the sunset!" said Natsu

"have you been talking to Loke and… please revert back to yourself! Uwahhhhhh levy chan, erza, juvia, mira, someone save me!" cried lucy as she was carried away by Natsu.

WITH LEVY AND JUVIA

"Gajeel, let me go, now" said Levy.

"Juvia is soo happy, Gray sama, I love you"

They were having a puppet war, the puppets were the girls.

"I feel sorry fo Lu- chan, I need to go save her, he carried her away, what's gonna happen to her!?" said Levy.

"it's all right, Lucy like Natsu san, nothing will happen, but I have a feeling they are gonna be a couple at the end" said Juvia.

"shut up mermaid puppet, do what I say!" said Gray.

"of course, Gray sama"

WITH MIRA AND ERZA

Laxus was having a fight with erza and mirajane, and it was intense.

"rock paper scissor!" said all three at once

"Mira loses, now it's just us, titania, if I win, I take the fairy title"

"deal, Mirajane, I want you to record this!" said Erza

"okie dokie!" said Mirajane and started recording while Erza and Laxus were playing.

"rock paper, scissors!" said the 2 and the winner is…..

"I win titania, so I am fairy queen Laxus the great, bow down to me titania!" said Laxus.

"gosh, I need to show this to everyone in the morning" said Mirajane to herself.

WITH NATSU AND LUCY

"NATSU! Let me down now!"

Natsu was running across the garden carrying lucy.

"why! Lu chan!" asked Natsu.

"because it's irritating!"

"so, you're going to leave me huh?" asked Natsu sulking in a corner.

"huh, why would I leave you. We're best friends"

"igneel told me the same exact thing, but he left, would you guys leave me?" asked Natsu.

"of course not" said lucy with a smile. She felt sorry for him, his dad, the only person he knew then, just disappeared, what did he do? How much did he cry?

"igneel is always watching over you, I just know it, I am sure he is worried about you everytime you get into trouble, or a tough fight" said Lucy.

"okay, that's good enough, I 'm going to my room, bye lu-chan!" said Natsu and he went into the building.

Lucy was sitting in the garden and looking at the stars. "just you wait Natsu, Igneel will come back and you would be spending everyday with him and the guild, you deserve it"

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone except for the s- class mages was having breakfast at the lobby.

"levy- chan, how did yesterday night go?" asked Lucy.

"I had a puppet war with Juvia, and I was the puppet" said Levy.

"Ah, Juvia was so happy! Let's have puppet wars again!"

"that aside, how did things go between you and Natsu, something interesting happened? Hmm~~" asked Levy.

"I found new things about him, he does miss Igneel a lot, hope he finds him soon" said Lucy.

"oh, so he spilled all his hidden sadness to you. This kind of thing always happens in romance novels, the male lead tells her all about the deep scars in his heart to the female lead, he tells her all about him, and he trusts her completely, he-""hold it right ther levy- chan!" said Lucy.

"huh?"

"me and natsu are nothing more than friends" said lucy.

"lucy- san has denial issues huh" said Juvia.

"What denial?"

While they were talking, they heard mirajanes laugh's

"wait till you see the special video laxus, you would love it" said Mirajane.

"yup, it is a work of art " said Erza trying her best to control her laughter.

Laxus was confused and wondered what they were talking about.

"is everyone here?" asked Mirajane.

"why do you ask?" asked Natsu.

"because, this is a really special thing which I want everyone to watch" said Mirajane.

"everyone's her mira san, we just need to call Cana and Gildarts" said Lucy.

"Master, Gildarts and Cana went back to the guild last night" said Erza.

"why! I wanted ti fight him!" yelled Natsu.

"you can fight him when you become s- class" said Erza.

"ughh fine"

"now everyone, look at the lacrima visison and enjoy!" said Mirajane.

A video started with laxus and erza playing rock paper scissors.

"I win! Call me fairy queen Laxus the magnificent" said Laxus.

"Hold it my queen, a queen should wear proper attire" said Erza.

"so"

"I have a dress, which fits yor greatness perfectly"

"give it to me now!" said Laxus, the next scene was Laxus in a fairy costume. Gajeel was drinking some juice which he spit out the moment he saw Laxus, the rest of them where completely white.

Laxus on the other hand, was shouting at Mirajane and Erza.

Back in the video, Laxus was doing a really weird ballerina dance, after 2 minutes of that, the video ended with Gajeel's face hitting the screen.

"Laxus, I lost respect for you" said Freed.

"that was unmanly Laxus" said Elfman

"Laxus, could you teach me the fairy dance" asked Lucy.

"urusai Blondie!" said Laxus.

"you are blonde Laxus"

"Gahhhhhh!"

"Laxus, I don't want to fight with you anyomore" said Natsu

"me too" said Gajeel"

"me three" said Gray.

"that's a side of Laxus I've never seen" said Levy laughing.

"I bet gray sama could've done it better" said Juvia.

"no I won't!" said Gray

"I am not training you Natsu, Gajeel, Freed" said Laxus.

"don't embarrass a brave man like that!" said Natsu.

"Laxus is stronger than you think!" said Gajeel.

"Laxus, is amazing! Show him the respect he deserves!" said Freed

"that was a quick transition" said Lucy

"good minions" said Laxus.

"no time for chit chat! Go to your mentors for training! Lucy! Levy! I will make you the strongest people on this planet by the end of the 2 months!" said Erza.

"Yes Sir!" said Lucy and Levy and followed Erza outside.

"I feel sorry for Lucy" said Natsu.

"shrimp will be all right, she's scary enough" said Gajeel.

"so is Lucy, but erza's training is…." Said Natsu.

"Boys" said Laxus "I think you are feeling pity for the wrong people"

"yes, Laxus's training is more painful and torturous" said Freed with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Elfman, Gray, Juvia, come with me, I will help you in the best way ican!" said Mirajane.

"I am glad I chose Mira" said Gray

"gray sama is feeling some love towards mira san, I will make her my rival if I have to"

"trust me,you don't kow what you are talking about Juvia, only a man can oull a fight with Mira nee"

"All right students, we're going outside" said Mirajane and they followed her outside.

WITH LUCY, LEVY AND ERZA

Erza was walking in the front and Lucy and Levy a few steps behind her,they didn't talk, it was silent, only the sound of the waves was present .They were headed to the beach, they walked far away from fairy paradise until it was nowhere in sight. Erza stopped at one point and turned towards Luc and Levy.

"Lucy, Levy, I want to ask you one thing before training" said Erza

"what is it?" asked Lucy.

"why do you two want to be s- class?" asked Erza.

WITH ELFMAN, GRAY, JUVIA AND MIRAJANE

They were in the Garden near a big river, turns out, the back of fairy paradise is a forest

Mirajane stopped in her tracks and turned towards her pupil.

"this is our training site, we will all meet here at 4 am sharp" said Mirajane.

All of them nodded.

"also, I wanted to ask all of you one thing befor training" said Mirajane

"what is it Mira san?" asked Juvia.

"why do you 3 want to be s-class?"

WITH NATSU, GAJEEL AND FREED

They were heading towards a cliff nearby. It took them a half an hour to reach the top. Once they dd Laxus turned towards.

"why do you want to do this?" asked Laxus.

"huh?" asked Natsu.

"why do you want to be s- class, now that you are chosen" asked Laxus.

"because, I want to show people that I don't depend on my team for everything, I want to show that, I am good enough, even as an individual" said Freed.

"I want to show that I am strong enough to control myself, that I am strong enough to protect my family" said Elfman

"I want to show that I am strong, I want to prove myself" said Juvia

"I want to show that, I am not weak, I want to show everyone who called me weak and small, that size doesn't matter, it's the courage of the heart!" said Levy

"I want to carry out the teachings of ul, I want to carry he legacy, and her brave acts through my magic" said Gray.

"I will show metallicana that I can be strong even without him" said Gajeel.

"I want to become s- class to make my mom's last wish come true. She wanted me to get strong, strong enough to protect my comrades and my family. I want to get strong and show that I don't need anyone's protection anymore" said Lucy

"I will become s- class and make igneel proud when he sees me and how powerful I've become!" said Natsu.

"Well then" said Erza.

"yes sir!" said Lucy and Levy

"first lesson starts today, pay attention" said Mirajane.

"yosh!" "okay!" and Juvia nodded

"I hope you guys are ready for the pain, natsu, gajeel. Freed, I am sure you are ready"

"All right! Training starts now!" said Erza, Mirajane and Laxus together


	2. Chapter 2

WITH LUCY, LEVY AND ERZA

"this years s- class trials are the hardest compared to the others, said master" said Erza.

"harder, why?" asked Levy.

"as the time progresses, the s-class missions are also getting harder, therefore, the s- class mages should also be smarter, stronger, calmer"

"so the exams will be testing our strength in heart and fist, our brains, our calm, and teamwork" said Lucy.

"exactly, also, don't either of you think that I am weaker than the others, I know that both of you will think like that. The s- class nominees are all equal" said Erza.

"but I would soo lose a fight with anyone here" said Levy.

"you don't know the answer since none of you have fought each other directly. Anyways, I'll teach you some re-quip magic today" said Erza.

Both her 'pupils' nodded.

"I am sure this would be easy for both of you, re-quip magic, is all about imagination. Both of you have an abundant supply of that, I have seen your stories" said Erza.

"when did you read my story erza?!" asked Levy.

"Levy chan! You're writing a story! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I wanted to give you the revised edition of it" said Levy.

"then it's all right" said Lucy

"ahem, back to the point" said erza.

"yeah" said Levy.

"in re- quip magic, you should create your own magical space, it expands according to your power level, now, close your eyes" said Erza

Lucy and Levy followed her orders and closed their eyes.

"now, listen only to my voice, nothing else" both of them gave a slight nod. "good, now imagine a bubble, and make the bubble expand as much as you can"

The girls were concentrating hard, anyone can say by the look on their faces. Determined and unwavering.

_Lucy's thoughts._

_This is sooo hard! Bubble expand! She said to herself. "maybe doing it fast won't work, guess I have to go slow". Lucy followed her own advice and slowly expanded the bubble."I did it!" after her little joy party, she tried to fit an imaginary celestial key in it, and it fit inside with more than enough space for the rest. After a while she heard Erza's voice and opened her eyes._

_Levy's thoughts_

_Bubble expand slowly. She thought, and it did," this is hard at first, but it gets easier as it goes" thought levy. After she expanded the bubble properly, she tried to fit her pen inside it. It fit perfectly. She expanded the bubble more to fit more of her pens, the one she wanted to fit in the most looked like a knife. Freed gave it to her once. It was the most powerful pen she had, she was able to set up quick runes with that pen. It was really helpful in her missions , that was what she considered, her lucky pen. She expanded the bubble and fit her imaginary lucky pen inside the bubble, it fit and she opened her eyes._

" you both look satisfied, I hope you created your space" asked Erza.

"yup! Now I just need to get my keys"

"it was easy! I did it so easily" said Levy.

"that's nice to hear, now comes the second part, using the bubble as a portal, Lucy, I think this should be easy for you" said Erza.

"I think"

WITH NATSU, LAXUS, FREED AND GAJEEL

"this year's s-class exams will be hard for natsu and gajeel, but, Freed, you have a high chance of passing" said Laxus.

"I am honored to hear that from you Laxus!" said Freed while hugging Laxus.

"isn't he being partial?" asked Gajeel.

"oh yaaah" said Natsu.

"I can only help you guys expand your magical container, I want to give equal practice to all of you. I can't concentrate on three people at once, so we are making schedule. All of us meet here at 4 am sharp" said Laxus.

"that's a good joke Laxus, now tell us the real schedule" said Gajeel

"after you came back to the guild from expulsion you've got a good sense of humour" said Natsu.

"I am dead serious, 4 am, no breakfast and you will all be doing meditation" said Laxus.

"this is part of Laxus's training, it's very effective" said Freed.

"if that's what it takes to be s- class" said Natsu.

"we- we'll do it! For the sake of s- class!" said Gajeel.

"for our pride!"

"you 2 are making a big deal out of this" said Laxus

WITH MIRA, GRAY, JUVIA AND ELFMAN

Mira had shifted into her demon form.

"you 3! You will follow this diet and exercise routine seriously! You'll also be having team practices and many other activities are to come. Anyone who defies me 'smirk' you can ask elfman about his childhood experiences, I am sure they would be fun, if you listen to me, well, everyone gets a cookie and s- class position" said Mira.

" HAI!"said all three together

"Mira's back to her demonic self" whispered Gray to Elfman.

"k-kowaii" said Juvia shivering.

_With this, 3 groups started their training, though it was torturous, painful and all of them were desperate to get over with this, the 3 s- class mages forced them into the "training" (more like hell said levy). Hope they have luck and survive through this ( are these the s- class trials itself and not training!?, but nobody told us" thought lucy " it isn't" said me)_

_And so, 2 months later(that was fast " guh, lazy author" told Lucy, "I'll do something bad to you in this story if you defy me" says me" I love your stories author!")_

All of the 8 nominees were all fired up, as Natsu would say( people are stealing my punch lines).

They were standing outside Fairy Paradise, with all their bags and stuff(you get it right)

"I am so happy that the training is over" said Lucy.

"y-you said, I am so Happy, HAPPY!" cried Natsu. "i-it's all right, we'll meet him today, cheer up! You don't want Happy to see you crying, do you?" asked Lucy.

"no"

"then smile! We'll be over with this before you know it" said Lucy, there were sparkles and roses around her, weird.

"Lu- chan is, good with consoling people" said Levy

"LILLY! I want to see you and your stiff accent!" cried Gajeel.

'this is my chance to show that I am also good with consoling people and making them happy!' thought Levy

"Gajeel, it's all right, we'll see him in no time, and for the rest of your lives, you would be together with him and you'll do everything a boy and a cat can do" said Levy, trying her best to create the ' calming atmosphere'.

"really?"

"yup!"

"pinky promise?" p-pinky promise? Who is this person and where is Gajeel, hiding in a hole or something?

"uh, yeah, pinky promise!" said Levy.

"All right shrimp, I can trust you with panther lilly, now let's get back to our usual lives" said Gajeel.

"I consoled you from your stupid whining and you go back to calling me shrimp!?" asked Levy

Juvia, was observing all of this, Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, so now, it's her turn to console her Gray- sama!.

"Gray sama! We'll be back, don't worry, everything's going to be all right" said Juvia, trying a bit too hard to create Lucy and Levy's atmosphere.

"what?" asked Gray.

"you have someone or something you miss in the guild right, so, I am trying to console you Gray sama" said Juvia

' how did she know that I miss Mira's Ul ice creams? She's such a nice person' thought Gray.

"thanks, Juvia" said Gray.

"ahhh! Gray sama thanked Juvia" and with that, Juvia is off to her dreamland.

Laxus, Mira and Erza arrived while this commotion was going on.

"The ship will arrive in half an hour due to some….. delays, until then, we're waiting outside" said Mira

"why outside?" asked Freed.

"the reservation's for the Fairy Paradise was only made for 2 months, so we can't stay inside for more than a second" said Laxus

"what do you mean, reserved, doesn't our guild own this?" asked Elfman

"yeah, but, it's for public service, so, we can't really have it" said Erza.

"well that sucks" said Natsu.

HALF AN HOUR LATER( got lazy again)

"oh look, the ship's here!" said Mira

It was, it was far away, but it would take a maximum of 5 minutes to get here when you see it's speed.

"Now, the moment you reach there, we'll give you rules for the competition, the whole of magnolia is the s-class exams ground" said Erza

"like hidden in GMG?" asked Elfman.

"no, during the 2 months, we…. Modified the city." Said Laxus

"Modified meaning?" asked Lucy

"hold your horses blondie, you'll see when you get there" said Laxus

"you are blonde too, so shut up!" yelled Lucy

"I am s-class"

"I am about to be s- class"

"we'll see about that"

"OI! GET ON BOARD!" yelled Master who was inside the ship

"you heard the munchkin, get on board" said Laxus

" I heard you! No Fairy Tail for you!" yelled Master

"I don't want to be the ruler of idiots!"

"you are one of the idiots!"

"you 2 zip it and get on board" said Mira

"yeah yah whatever" said Laxus and went to the ship.

ON BOARD

"Lucy! Out with the troia ! now!" yelled Natsu

"say please moron!  
"I am serious, out with it"

"wait wait, I'll check in my bag" said Lucy and went to her bag, she started searching, but after a minute of searching. Lucy looked, shocked….

"Lucy, what happened?" asked Natsu

"i-I left it" said Lucy

"how can you! I am going to die!" yelled Natsu

"gosh, you are a drama queen, here you go puppy" said Lucy throwing the troia tablet.

"treat me with more respect or I'll burn your letters" said Natsu taking In the tablet

"and I'll push you off a train when you don't have troia" said Lucy

"have you been hanging out with lissana?" asked Natsu

"almost every minute I get free from you and Happy" said Lucy

"stay away from her, she has the grimoire heart" whispered Natsu

"did I hear you say something.. Natsu" asked Mirajane

"uh- umh" stuttered Natsu.

"idiot " said Lucy and walked towards Levy who was with Gajeel.

"so Levy, what's going on, why are you with Gajeel, won't you try your best to stay away from him?" asked Lucy

"I am standing right here you know" said Gajeel

"oh, I am making him my servant for this trip" said Levy

"umh, how?" asked Lucy

"the trioia, give me a lot of it, I need to get him to do a lot of things for me, he is such a good maid you know" said Levy

"I am a guy! Don't call me maid!" yelled Gajeel

"are you defying me by any chance, Gajeel kun?" asked Levy, her eyes turned red?

"it's, um, no ma'am!"

"good, I don't want my little minion going out of control do I ?"

"no you don't"

"I want you to read this book for me, with emotions" said Levy giving him a VERY big book

Gajeel opened it and….

"this is filled with crap about romance! Give me some action!" yelled Gajeel.

"shut up and read!" yelled Levy

"h-hai!"

" gosh, Levy" giggled Lucy

2hours Later

"We have arrived!" said Master, the ship had separate rooms for every member, they were all in their rooms, the first one to come out was Freed and Juvia.

"what the" said Freed as he saw Magnolia from the ship

"what is this?" asked Juvia shocked.

Lucy Levy and Elfman came out followed by Natsu Gray and Gajeel.

"THE HELLLL!" yelled all of them together.

"I knew this was going to be their reaction" said Laxus.

Why the were reacting like this? the whole of Magnolia was changed into something like pandemonium of GMG. Except, 100 times larger.

"welcome to Magnolia! Kids!" said Master.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia was turned into an extra large pandemonium and the gang is basically, well, completely white.

"th-this, I'its…" stuttered Elfman.

"this is where your exams will be held, so get a grip of the situation or I am failing you!" yelled Master.

"I am all right!" said all of them together.

"now, Laxus, explain the rules" said Master.

"your first test is a race towards the top of the pandemonium. You can use whatever means you want" said Laxus.

"how do we get there? Aren't we on the boat. We're not going to get to the coast so how doe we get there?" asked Juvia.

"part of the race, rain woman" said Laxus.

"all right then! 2 minutes preparation time! And you time starts now!" said Master

"Luuuushi! I don't know how to fly, what do we do!?" panicked Natsu.

"hm, don't worry. Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" said Lucy and Virgo appeared.

"Hime, what do you need?"

"something that can make me fly" said Lucy.

Instantly, in Virgo's hands were shoes, with wings( I have no idea how the shoes appeared)

"I have 2 pairs of this, hermes's shoes, it make's you fly and doubles your strength and speed" said Virgo.

"Arigatou!"

"best of luck" said Virgo and disappeared.

"Vir. Whatever is awesome!" said Natsu.

"put on these shoes" said Lucy.

GRAY AND JUVIA

"Gray sama! What will we do!?" asked Juvia.

"don't worry, Ice make: Kite!" said Gray and kite appeared before them.

"amazing! As expected from my Gray sama!"

"wh- whatever. Just, could you boost this thing up with your water?" asked Gray.

"anything for you!" said Juvia.

LEVY AND GAJEEL

"leave this to me Gajeel" said Levy

"I ain't gonna depend on a shrimp!" said Gajeel.

"you have no choice!"

"tch, whatever, what are you gonna do?" asked Gajeel.

"solid script: wings!" yelled Levy and a pair of wings appeared before her.

It was like angel's wings, except, instead of white, it was pink?

"wear this" said Levy.

"no way"

"wear it you tin cann or I'll make you read that novel again!"

"all right all right"

ELFMAN AND FREED

"don't worry Freed, as a man I'll get you to the first!" said Elfman.

"insult to literacy, but still, what is your plan?" asked Freed.

"hehe. Takeover animal soul: rat!" said Elfman and there was rat in the place of Elfman.

"I'll carry you in your rat form with my wings" said Freed.

"2 minutes up! On your mark!" said Master

Everyone lined up.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" said Natsu

"nope, it's me" said Gray.

"both of you are wrong, it's me" said Gajeel.

"neither of you are man enough, I am going to win!" said Elfman, in his rat voice which was extremely high pitched.

All of them burst out laughing.

"nobody can take you seriously Elfman!" said Levy.

"I think it's cute" said Lucy.

"but not as cute as Gray sama" said Juvia.

" shut up and get your head in the game! I'm going to start count down" said Erza.

"1"

'I will win!' thought Lucy

"2"

' this time. It's gonna be me' thought Levy

"3"

'juvia will get back her title as s- class'

"GO!" yelled Mira.

With that they were off.

Freed and Elfman were in the lead, followed by Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's group.

"I am not going to lose!" yelled Gajeel. He was carrying Levy.

" doesn't look like you' re gonna with Levy!" told Gray.

"it's me! My teams gonna win!"said Natsu.

"none of you are, it's me and Elfman" said Freed.

"not for long Karyuu no tekken!" yelled Natsu and with that attack, he knocked out Freed and Elfman, or that's what he thought.

"foolish, I set up a rune barrier that no attack will hit us" said Freed.

' guess I better make use of this time!' thought Lucy.

She went behind Gray and Juvia.

"Lucy what are you doing! We' re supposed to go front!" yelled Natsu.

"wait and watch!" said Lucy and she took out her fleuve de etoile.

Lucy went to hit them with her whip, Juvia tried to avoid the attack by using the water but….

"Juvia what are you doin!" yelled Gray. Their kite was going down because Juvia can only concentrate on her water booster, while trying to dodge lucy, she let go of the booster.

"gomenesai!" yelled Juvia.

"Nice Lucy!" said Natsu.

"not so fast! Gajeel now!" said Levy.

"tetryu no hoko!" yelled Gajeel and iron shardes were shooting at Natsu and Lucy.

"karyuu no hoko!" yelled Natsu.

Elfman and freed were in the lead. They had reached the top of pandemonium.

"Natsu! Go to the top! I'll take care of things here!" said Lucy.

"all right!" said Natsu and headed of to the top as fast as he could with his fire boosters.

"what are you gonna do bunny girl!" asked Gajeel.

"open, Gate of the lion, Leo!" yelled Lucy.

"Regulus impact!" yelled Leo and attacked Gajeel and Levy.

"Loke! I leave it upto you!" said Lucy and headed off to the top.

"leave it to me love!" said Leo.

"Just quit it!" said Lucy.

Lucy speeded up and reached the top. She landed on it and was in awe. Because on top of all this was…. The guild's building.

"Natsu! Are you there!" yelled Lucy.

"inside! Come fast!" came back Natsu's voice

Lucy ran inside the guild. Lucy opened the doors and found the guild completely different. It wasn't the usual bar, the second floor, no. it was dark. The room was in a circular shape, there was no ceiling. Nothing, it was empty. Not even elfman and freed were there. There was only one door and a little red box.

Natsu was inside, completely confused.

"Natsu, what's going on?" asked Lucy.

"no clue"

"guess this is the second test. I think we should open that box over there" said Lucy.

They went to it and opened the box. Inside was a red key.

"what is this?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. A gate key?"

"no, I don't sense any magical energy coming from it. Also there are only gold and silver keys"

"what could it be?"

"maybe a key to the door" said Lucy and turned towards the entrance, but she didn't find a door, they were trapped inside..

"what do we do!? We can't get out!" yelled Natsu.

"Maybe this key is a clue" said Lucy and the key started glowing.

"what the-"

The key went flying from their hands and floated in the middle of the room. A crackling sound came and a lacrima vision appeared.

"a video message?" asked Natsu.

In the Lacrima vision came the first master's face.

"Master Mavis!" exclaimed Lucy(laaaame writing skills)

"yo! Natsu, Lucy" said Master waving at them.

"y-yo" said Natsu.

"good work, you 2. The key is a clue. More like a riddle. I'll be guiding you" said Master

"so we should start guessing and you'll give us some cheat codes?" asked Natsu.

"almost. Yeah" said Master.

"yosh! Lucy, did you figure out something?" asked Natsu.

"yup. A key opens something right" said Lucy.

"good, you ae on the right track"

"but there is nothing to open" said Natsu.

"it must be indirect, doesn't have to be straight, it can also mean, an opening or something that let's you pass" said Lucy

"so it can also be told like. The key to life is food" said Natsu.

Master and Lucy sweat dropped.

"n-not exactly, but something like a metaphor" said Master.

"the only 'key' over here is either you master or we should fly above" said Lucy.

"you are almost there." Said Master.

"key, key to something…." Wondered Lucy.

' akey. Something to help you, but f it was master herself, or the ceiling, master would've let us pass. Maybe the answer is connected to both' thought Lucy.

IN NATSU"S HEAD

'key, key, house key.. aghhhhh! I can't think anymore!'

BACK TO SOMEONE WITH BRAINS("I have brains! Shut up" yelled Natsu)

"I got it! The s- class examinations themselves!" said Lucy.

"huh. How?" asked Natsu.

"when you told the metaphor version of key, I told that it's either master or the topless ceiling. Master, you told I was almost right" said Lucy.

"yes I did" said Master.

"so it was connected to the exams. The key for us to become s- class mage is the examination" said Lucy.

"you got all that from the word key" said Natsu.

"good. You got the right answer! I'll let you to the next test" said Master and a door appeared in the room.

"take the key, open the door and you'll have your next test. I wish you all the best!" said Master.

"thanks oba chaan!" said Natsu.

"I'm not old! Only 125(I think it's 125)" said Master.

"hehe" giggled Lucy.

"Lucy- chan. You kinda remind me of me" said Master.

"yup. Both of you have super brains"

"oh stop complimenting me!" said Lucy.

"also, you 2 are show offs" said Natsu.

"I don't take offence. Bye you 2!" said Master and she disappeared.

Lucy got the key and went to the door.

"wonder what's next?" asked Lucy.

" it's going to be tougher. That I know. I'm all fired up"said Natsu.

They unlocked the door and found, once again. An empty room. This time, they couldn't see any of the walls. Only the black tiled floor.

"what now?" asked Natsu.

"we are your next test" came voice, followed by it was a man and a woman.

The man had an orange like hair with a lightning scar on one of his eyes. The woman had white hair with red streaks. Both of them looked strong.

"who are you 2?" asked Lucy.

"as we told, we are your tests" said the man.

"each one of you will pick one of us for battle" said the woman.

"it's compulsory" said the man.

Natsu and Lucy started whispering to each other.

"who do we pick?" asked Lucy.

"I am taking the orange head. The scar reminds me of Laxus" said Natsu.

"all right then, I guess I am picking the woman" said Lucy and broke out of their conversation.

Natsu spoke first.

" fight me orange haired guy whose name I don't know" said Natsu.

"if that's what you wish" said the man.

"I guess I am fighting you, miss Lucy Heartfillia" said the woman.

"yes" said Lucy.

In the womans hand appeared a sword.

'she used requip magic like Erza!' yelled Lucy in her head.

The man had a bit of lightning running through his arms, like Laxus?

' the scar, requip, the hair color, appearance…' thought Lucy.

"Natsu! These 2 are the merging of Laxus, Gildarts, Mira and Erza!" yelled Lucy.

"what! That's creepy!"

"no. they are creations. Like clones, but a merge, they're not real. But they're powers are very real" said Lucy.

"so by fighting this guy, it's like I am fighting Laxus and Gildarts and you are fighting-" "Mira and Erza" completed Lucy.

'I am fighting the strongest female mages of fairy tail at the same time! Erza defeated 100 monsters, jellal, Minerva, evn that was by using Nakagami armor. I am bound to lose' thought Lucy.

"we will win, Lucy" said Natsu. ' did he read my mind!?, if this was a romance scene, it would've been really cheesy' thought Lucy. But she ignored that thought and said.

"yes! Let's go!" yelled Lucy and the fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

s- class exams begins

status of the s- class nominees:

Freed and Elfman: in first place and are facing the third test, fighting the combined power of the s- class mages

Natsu and Lucy: in second position and are about to start the third test.

Gajeel and Levy: in third position. In the second test.

Gray and Juvia: in fourth position and are currently at the second test.

WITH LUCY AND NATSU

LUCY

"let's go! Natsu!" yelled Lucy.

"open, gate to the twins, Gemin!" yelled Lucy, in a puff of smoke, Gemini was transformed into Erza.

"Gemini, robe of yuen!"

"hai!" said Gemini and they requipped into a violet robe.

"good choice for starters, satan soul!" yelled Lucy's opponent and transformed into her demon form.

Gemini started fighting satan soul, Lucy provided back up, trying to distract her.

NATSU

"fire dragon's crushing fang!" yelled Natsu as he went towards his opponent, the flames didn't make impact on the man because…

"hmph, pitiful" said the man since he blocked it with crash magic.

"I never planned on hitting you with that!" said Natsu, he was behind the man.

"take this this fire dragon's roar!" yelled Natsu from behind, the man was taken aback, but was able to block the attack, but he was slightly damaged.

"you've improved since the previous exams, Natsu Dragneel" said the man.

"improved enough to beat you, fire dragon's iron sword!" yelled Natsu

"disassembly magic" said the man and Natsu disappeared.

Lucy looked away from her battle, in shock.

"you are confident enough to look away in a battle" said the woman as she lashed her sword at Lucy.

"Lightning flame dragon's roar!" came Natsu voice, followed by a very powerful roar from above the man, and along with the roar, Natsu.

The man was knocked down.

"as if I am going to fall for the same trick twice" said Natsu, but he was stricken down by lightning that came from the floor.

"don't underestimate me" said the man.

LUCY

Lucy got back up on her leg, her whip and 2 keys at hand.

"good, that's the spirit" said the women.

"open! Gate of the bull and the scorpion, Taurus, Scorpio!" yelled Lucy.

"aldenbarg!" "we are! Sand buster!" yelled Taurus and Scorpio together.

"purgatory armour! Evil spark!" yelled the woman.

The double attack hit, but both the attacks destroyed each other.

"Scorpio gate close, Leo!" yelled Lucy and instantly in Scorpio's place was Leo.

"Taurus, Loke! Unison raid!" said Lucy.

"Alpha leonis! Meropa!' yelled Loke and Taurus together and a powerful Light encircled the whole room.

"whoah" said Natsu

"concentrate in the fight boy! " said the man sending Natsu flying to the floor.

Lucy was standing there, but there was no sight of the woman.

"I did it!" thought Lucy.

"I am not done yet!' came the woman's strong voice, followed by her soaring into the air with a twin sword aiming right at Lucy, there was visible damage in her armor and face.

"Virgo!' yelled Lucy and a whole appeared below Lucy as she disappeared and came out on the other side of the room.

The woman went flying down the hole! Easy victory wasn't it?

"Arigatou Virgo!" said Lucy.

"anytime Hime, punishment?"

"just go!' said Lucy.

"you take Lightly of me" said the woman as came back from the whole.

"eek!" squealed Lucy.

"takeover satan soul: Sitri!" yelled the woman.

"that's Mirajane's strongest souls" said Lucy.

"prepare to lose Lucy Heartfillia!" said the woman.

NATSU

"fire dragon's sword horn! Fire dragon's crushing fang!" yelled Natsu charging towards the man.

"Lightning dragon's roar!" yelled the man as he roared towards Natsu. The attacked seemed to have hit Natsu but…..

"thank's for the meal! Lightning fire dragon's roar! Crimson lotus exploding flame blade!" yelled Natsu, the man was standing over there, wavered. "Crash Magic!" yelled the man, but he didn't completely block the attack, only half of the attack hit him and he was the one at a little disadvantage.

"I'll finish you off here!" Said Natsu as he touched the floor and sent a wave of Fire and Lightning towards the man. The man didn't block it and took the attack.

"looks like the tables have turned" said Natsu.

LUCY

"open Gate of the Goat, Lion and Crab! Capricorn, Leo, Cancer!" yelled Lucy.

"th- th- three gates?" stuttered the woman"

"guys, I'm counting on you!" said Lucy and uttered a spell.

" Measure the heavens, and open them wide...

Through the shining of all the stars of heaven,

Make thyself known unto me

O Tetrabiblos...

I am one with dominion over the stars...

Release thy aspect, a malevolent gate " said Lucy.

"adamantine armour!" yelled The woman.

" O eighty-eight signs...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

"Unison raid!" yelled Leo, Capricorn and Cancer together. The 2 attacks went and hit the woman, and she was down for the count.

"yup! We did it!" yelled Natsu and Lucy together.

"not really" said the man.

Unfortunately, for Natsu and Lucy, they were out of magic.

Natsu: used lightning dragon's roar twice, did 3 attacks at once, got electrocuted and ate lightning.

Lucy: opened 2 gates at a time thrice, three gates at a time once along with urano metria.

Things realllly didn't look good.

"but it's all right" said the woman.

"huh?" asked Natsu.

"why, shouldn't we like, completely destroy you?" asked Lucy.

"no, you survived for 30 minutes straight without much damage, both of you performed exceptionally well" said the man.

"we wish you best of luck" said the woman and they.. disappeared. A door appeared in the room

"th- that was hard" said Natsu.

"I- d-d-don't think I can t-take another step" said Lucy as she fell to the floor

"m-me t-t-too" said Natsu as he fell too.

"don't worry! Have some food!" came a man's voice.

"wh- who are you?" asked Lucy.

"c-can I have a fire chicken and s-some cola?" asked Natsu.

"i-if the foof i-is not part of the t-test, then i-I'll have a pizza and ch-choclate milkshake" said Lucy.

"shut up! Have some pride! Here's some energy booster and Wendy will be there soon! Get ready for your next test!" said… "jii- chan!?" yelled Natsu.

"g-gomenesai master!" said Lucy.

"it's all right, I forgive you Lucy" said Master.

"it's because she's a girl isn't it?" said Natsu.

"you idiot! It's not that!" said Master.

"ohayo Natsu- san Lucy- san!" came wendy's voice, who just entered through the door.

"Natsuuuuu! Lucyyyyyy! I missed youuuuuu!" yelled Happy who came along with Wendy.

"Happy! I missed you sooooooo much!" said Natsu as he went and hugged Happy.

"meeeeeeeeee toooooooo!" yelled Happy.

"can you 2 stop rolling your toungue" said Lucy.

"Lucy Wendy! Come in for the group hug!" said Natsu as he dragged those 2 in a hug.

"N-natsu- san, I am, it's g-getting suffocating" said Wendy.

"oh sorry!" said Natsu as he let go of them.

"it's all right, so, it looks like you 2 used up a lot of magical energy" said Wendy as she went up to Lucy and started healing her.

"why her first!?" asked Natsu.

"I was seeing the fight, infact, the whole guild is watching it, a lot of bets are going on, anyways, Lucy san opened so many gates at a short amount of time, she must have used up half her energy for that, she needs magic for the 5th test, or that's what master told, also, her condition is more serious than yours" said Wendy

"oh, okay" said Natsu.

"Lucy- san, how did you open 3 gates at a time? I thought your maximum was 2" said Wendy.

"hehe, the celestial king gave a little power up for me and Levy" said Lucy.

"that's cheating!" said Happy.

"nope, master told we could use any means during training" said Lucy.

"so you used a cheat code" said Happy.

"it's not cheating!"

"Natsuuuuu! Lucy is going all monster" whined Happy.

"it's all right, she's just so full of herself because she defeated 2 demons at the same time" said Natsu.

"I'm not showing off"

"whatever you say Luce" said Natsu.

"you 2 are so cute when you fight" said Wendy.

"who told you to tell this?" asked Lucy.

"Nobody, it's just personal opinion, all right, all done, Natsu san" said Wendy as started healing Natsu.

"so Wendy, how was Happy in the last 2 months?" asked Lucy.

"it was hard, but, I managed, thanks to your 'how to take care of annoying felines' book, it went smoothly" said Wendy.

"you called me annoying feline!?" yelled Happy.

"well, I did write the complete and utter truth in that book" said Lucy.

"there Natsu san, all done, best of luck for your next exams, you need to head through the door" said Wendy.

"but, isn't it the way out?" asked Lucy.

"nope, it's the next test, my exit will come when you guys go" said Wendy.

"all right then, take care Happy, thanks again, Wendy!" said Lucy as she went to the door.

"cheer for me from the sidelines buddy! See you soon!" said Natsu.

"best of Luck!" said Wendy.

Natsu and Lucy went and opened the door, only to find another empty room.

"what's with this many empty rooms?" asked Natsu.

"welcome to the second test!" came a voice, along with Lacrima vision.

It was, well, once again, master Mavis.

"so how was your last test?" asked Master.

"good, it was very hard though" said Natsu.

"it was plenty hard!" said Lucy.

"well then, this test is going to be easy. 2 bottles of potion will appear in this room, you have to drink it, your next test will be obvious after you drink it, best of Luck!" said Master Mavis ad the Lacrima vision disappeared, in it's place, 2 purple vials.

"wonder what this is?" asked Lucy.

"who knows? Master told it's okay, so I'm going to drink it" said Natsu as he took it and started drinking

"yeah" said Lucy as she also drank it.

"its' so tasty! I want more" said Natsu in a drowsy voice.

"me too" said Lucy, her eye lids began to get heavy, she tried to keep them open until one point she couldn't, and let her eyes close as she fell to the floor.

"Rushii, why did you….. fall?" asked Natsu as he also fell.

WITH MASTER MAVIS AND MASTER MAKAROV

"are you sure this is all right? They will be traumatized! I still have my doubts about this"said Master 3/6

"I know they will be all right, if it wasn't right, I wouldn't let any of them do this" said Master1

"guess I have no choice but to watch"

"don't worry 6th, they will make it, but some might not, if they don't, we will explain"

"they will be going through tremendous pain, I don't even know why I came up with this"

"like you told, we have no choice, we can only watch"


	5. Chapter 5

Gray Fullbuster was sitting in the guild, not fighting, or stripping, just fidgeting, the whole guild was silent, every member were staring at one particular person(excluding Lucy, she isn't there), Natsu Dragneel, why? Well, first off, he wasn't eating the food in front of him, he wasn't fighting, or taking missions, just, smiling like an idiot at nothing.

"Happy, come over here" said Gray

"Aye' said Happy going towards him.

"what happened to flame brain? He looks happy, makes me wanna gag" said Gray.

"I don't know, he's been like this since morning"

"huh? Really?" asked Erza who just came into the conversation, the whole of the guild huddled around Happy, well, except for Natsu, he was still looking at the ceiling and smiling like a, well, an idiot.

"so what happened Happy- san?" asked Wendy.

"well you see…."

FLASH BACK

Natsu was in his house, 6 am in the morning.

"ah! Today is wonderful day Happy! Let's go!" said Natsu, pulling down the still asleep happy from his hammock.

Happy rubbed his eyes.

"whyyy? I wanna sleep, it's still dark outside" whined Happy.

"early bird gets the worm, let's go and get a mission!"

"ugh, whatever" said Happy getting ready.

After a while, Natsu and happy headed out towards the guild, all the way, he wasn't talking, just smiling, and giggling like a little girl.

"Natsu, why are you giggling like a little girl?' asked Happy.

"NO I AM NOT!" yelled Natsu.

"yes you are, you did exactly like Lucy would, sometimes, she just stares at something and has this weird look on her face" said Happy.

"it's not weird!" said Natsu.

"huh? Aren't you the one who ALWAYS calls her weirdo?" asked Happy.

"um-I - I meant, I got u-used to L-Lucy being W-W-Weird, haha! That's all, nothing more! Nothing more!" said Natsu.

"whatever, I didn't think of it anything moer" said Happy.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"next we came to the guild and he sat down and is STILL staring" said Happy.

"that's unusual, is he sick?" asked Lissana.

"nope, he must have beaten it up" said Gajeel.

"you can't beat up cold and cough" said Levy.

"tell it to the guy who thinks burning everything is the solution" said Gajeel.

"you know guys, I could help" said Warren.

"yeah! You can look into his mind! Tell us what he's thinking, I am pretty sure nothing's going on though" said Gray.

"that's my Gray sama! He knows everything!" said Juvia.

Warren started concentrating on Natsu and…

"YOU WHAt!" yelled Warren.

"huh? What happened" said Natsu.

"n-nothing, carry on" said Warren.

"oh okay!" said Natsu, getting back to just…. Staring.

"Warren, what happened?" asked Mira.

"I don't think this is true" said Warren.

"what? Just tell!" said Erza.

"he was thinking 'I think I might like Lucy, but it would be weird'" said Warren.

"hell no, never gonna happen, he's going to die alone with a cat and a dragon" said Lissana.

"nope, he thought that, listen to yourself" said Warren

'as if! That guy soooo doesn't like Lucy, if he does, I need to make sure he hates her, Lucy deserves better' thought Gray.

Juvia heard what he thought (you know, because of Warren's telepathy)

"Gray- sama! You like Lucy san?" asked Juvia.

"what? No, I only see her as my little sister"

"then it's fine, Warren san, shall we get back?"

"hai!" said Warren and, this what they heard.

' I think I might like Lucy, but our friendship would be ruined, what do cheesy couples even do? Hang out, talk, laugh, wait, we do that every time, so it basically changes nothing, well, maybe there would be some k-k-ki' "Warren can we stop this!" thought Mira.

"don't need to say twice" said Warren.

They huddled back together

"this is weird" said Wendy.

"I never thought Natsu – nee was into romance or something" said Romeo

"me too, but this was bound to happen someday" said Lissana.

"but, won't it be weird, if, you know, Salamander and Bunny- girl?" asked Gajeel.

"yeah, it would be awkward, seeing them all, you know, lovey dovey" said Levy

GUILD'S FANTASY

"Naaaatsu kun!"

"Luuucy chan!"

"I lov you!"

"I love you more!"

"we are a lovey dovey couple!" said those 2 together.

BACK TO REALITY

"that's never going to happen" said Cana.

"hope it doesn't" said Charle.

"you know, I think Lu- chan also likes him" said Levy.

"it would be hard to accept if those 2 were you know, going out" said Gray.

"their kids would be very violent!" said Lissana.

"we should stop them from getting together!" said Mira

"yup! We need strategies!' said Cana.

"NO! I'm against it!" said Happy.

"me too!" said Lissana

"me three" said Juvia.

"eh, why?" asked Erza.

"don't you think it would be nice if someone was able to control Natsu's destruction streak? He's just thinking about Lucy and look at him and the guild, everything's in one piece" said Lissana.

"she is right… I am gonna be their cupid!" said Mirajane changing into an angel's clothes.

"Mira! You betrayer!" said Erza.

"ano, I am going to Happy and Mira- san's side, I do think Natsu and Lucy san, you know, like each other" said Wendy.

"I guess we can't retort to violence" said Levy.

"this is going to be battle, Happy and Team vs Gray and team!" said Gray.

"why are we even named after yoU!?" yield Gajeel.

"URUSAI! Battle begins now! we will do ANYTHING to get those 2 apart!" said Gray.

"and we will give them their happily ever after!" said Happy.

"Mira san, Lissana san, Happy san Wendy san! Let's do this!" said Juvia.

"AYE!" said Happy. And they 4 girls and cat went towards Natsu.

"yo! Natsu san" said Wendy.

"huh, oh, hi Wendy!" said Natsu.

"what were you thinking about, you seemed lost in thought" said Wendy.

"oh, nothing-" "that's enough" said Lissana.

"huh?" asked Natsu.

"you like Lucy right, you were thinking about her" said Mira.

"as if, I have a life" said Natsu.

"we read your mind with Warren's help" said Juvia.

"WHAT!?"

"hehe. The cat's out of the bag" said Wendy.

"so, what about it? Am I not allowed to like someone?" asked Natsu.

"you are taking this way too easily, we are going to help you confess to Lucy" said Lissana.

"as if! I am not confessing or anything" said Natsu.

"eh? Why?" asked Juvia.

"because, it would be weird, our friendship would be ruined if she didn't like me, even if she did like me, I don't think I'M ready for a relationship" said Natsu.

"whoah, you actually thought through this. ah… kids grow up fast" said Happy.

"you thought of me as an idiot didn't you?" asked Natsu.

"AYE! A big fat aye" said Mira.

"who wouldn't after all the things you did" said Lissana.

"back to main topic! We will find out whether Lucy likes you or not, if she does, it's confession, if not, do whatever you want" said Mira.

"but, I'm pretty sure she likes you" said Wendy.

"fine! Do whatever you want! But I am telling you, she doesn't like me!" said Natsu as he went towards the mission board.

"oh yeah, I wanted to ask one more thing" said Lissana.

"what?"

"when did you realize you like her?"

"yesterday" said Natsu.

"I expected it to be more romantic" said Lissana.

"well, this is Natsu san, everything is easy going in his life" said Wendy.

"you are right" said Juvia.

"ohayou! Minna!" came a voice, followed by the opening of the doors. ( wrooooooong grammar)

"yo! Lucy" said Happy.

"huh? No fights? Something happen?" asked Lucy.

"nope, nothing much" said Erza.

"oh, well then, where's Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"mission board" said Lissana.

"thanks" said Lucy running to where Natsu was standing.

"yo! Natsu!" said Lucy.

"y-y-yo Lu- Lucy" stuttered Natsu.

"you picked a mission?" asked Lucy.

"no, th- there nothing good" said Natsu.

"oh- wait!" said Lucy.

"wh- what happened" asked Natsu.

"it's my turn to pick the mission" said Lucy.

'she's so cute when she's angry! Wait, wait WHAT!? I DIDN'T THINK THAT! Erase erase!' thought Natsu.

"uh, yaah! Haha, forgot, well, pick a nice one!" said Natsu.

"of course! I will pick something with high payment. Knowing you, you would destroy everything" said Lucy.

"yeah"

"wait, shouldn't you oppose me and go all crazy?" asked Lucy.

"yeah"

"are you sick Natsu?'

"yeah, wait what?"

"you are sick, rest. We won't be taking a mission anytime soon" said Lucy.

By the bar were the 'cupid team' (laaaaaaaaaaame). Listening to everything the 2 were saying.

"gosh, he's like a love sick puppy." Said Juvia.

"that was so funny! Lucy's like ' are you okay' 'yeah' 'do you love me?' 'yeah' 'you wanna jump of a cliff?' 'yeah!" that was so weird!" said Lissana.

"never thought this day would come" said Wendy.

"me too" said Happy.

"he lost his cool the moment he saw her, true love! Like me and Gray sama! Except our love is more beautiful!" said Juvia.

"next up is Lucy san, we need to ask her" said Wendy.

"you know, we are doing this for time pass" said Mira.

"I am, I don't have anything to do" said Happy and Juvia, Lissana and Wendy nodded.

"let's call her. Hey Lucy!" said Lissana as she called her.

Lucy came towards the group.

"what's up?"

"oh nothing, we were just talking about a particular good friend of mine who has a crush on a childhood friend of mine but is too afraid to tell anything, that's all, and we needed opinions" said Lissana.

"really? Who are these 2? Are they in the guild?" asked Lucy

"no details, we are just going to tell you their cute story!" said Happy.

"oh okay, I'm waiting" said Lucy.

"ehem, so this is how it went. These 2 people are in the guild. Let's call the guy, um…draco! Yeah draco! And the girl as, um, Luck. Well Draco but Luck to fairy tail after he saved her. He bought her because she wanted to join, he never did that to anyone, just her.

Draco saves her all the time and Luck also helps him out with many things, the formed a team the next day they met, became friends and they' re relationship make you want to suspect that they might, um, like each other." Said Wendy.

"no maybe! They do love each other! You have no idea what kind of idiotic stuff they did for each other. One time Draco told Luck to runaway from a particularly dangerous enemy, but Luck stayed there because she didn't want him to suffer alone." Said Happy.

"there's more, they hang out with each other almost EVERY second of the day, they know each others secrets and are very close. Draco practically lives in Luck's house" said Juvia.

"the last part sounds like me and Natsu!" said Lucy.

"it should be like that!"said Mira.

"eh?"

"Draco is Natsu and you are Luck! Why else did we make it this painfully obvious?" asked Lissana.

"eh?"

"you like Natsu don't you Lucy?" asked Happy and cue an overly loud scream.

"n-n-n-n-no I d-d-d-don't!" said Lucy.

"why are you stuttering then?" asked Wendy.

"i-i-I am n-not!"

"come on admit it!" said Juvia

"we know everything" said Happy.

"we won't tell anyone, the secret is just with us" said Lissana.

"okay then" said Lucy. Lucy was 'juicing'(sweating) as Happy would say.

"so tell us" said Juvia.

"I might be, Maybe, MAYBE I don't know, just might have a really small crush on…." Mumbled Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you" said Mira.

"I might have a crush on Natsu okay! Big deal, nothing's gonna happen!" said Lucy.

"okay, we just wanted to confirm" said Wendy.

"I am going home" said Lucy as she rushed out of the guild.

"Natsu~" sang Happy.

"what, I am pretty sure she said no" said Natsu.

"get a flower bouquet ready, you mister are going to confess!" said Lissana.

"let me teach you how to be a gentleman, this might take years, but I can shorten it into hours" said Mira.

"wait! Where will I confess!? Can I go home!" asked Natsu.

"you will be confessing during the hanabi festival, at night, around 8, when the tree starts glowing" said Mira.

"b-b-but nooooooooo! I am not prepared!" said Natsu.

"then I will make you prepared in these 4 days!" get ready" said Juvia.

"kowaii"

And thus the chapter ends with a twist( hahaha no). wonder if Natsu will survive.

Survival ra


End file.
